The worries of a big brother
by MajselajseL
Summary: Older siblings have lots of worries when it comes to their baby sibling/s health. And Uchiha Madara is no exception to that when it comes to his baby brother Uchiha Izuna. MADARA/IZUNA BROTHERLOVE.
1. Intro

Older siblings have lots of worries when it comes to their baby sibling/s health. And Uchiha Madara is no exception to that when it comes to his baby brother Uchiha Izuna.

Questions like; where are you? How are you doing? What are you doing? Who are you with? Which kind of types are they? Do you need big brother to come safe you? - Is a typical part of their everyday life.

And with that come rules and sometimes overwhelmed actions.

Luckily; Uchiha Izuna was a very patient person that knew that the fact his brother worried about him, only meant that he cared and really did wish to protect him from any harm that existed and he appreciated it!

Anyways…

This is an example on how far older siblings will go to protect their younger.

**Please review! ;)**


	2. When Izuna wants to date

"Aniki…" Izuna began sweetly an afternoon. His brother sat at their couch table taking care of their bills. He wrote a last few things down, before looking up at his brother with a suspicious raised eyebrow.

"Hn?"

"I have an announcing to make!" The older Uchiha's other eyebrow joined the first one. "I have met this guy that's –"

"No."

"But Aniki...!"

"No. I'm not going to let some sex-obsessed jerk run around after my baby brother like a humping-loving puppy hoping for some sugar/action!" Izuna gave him a disbelieving look.

"… Not everyone is like that!" Madara frowned.

"Yeah, they are. All seme's are. I know by experience…"Izuna's tight expression softened.

"You weren't so bad…" This time it was Madara's turn to frown.

"Not so bad? Izuna… I slept with every guy that caught my interest! All they think about is sex! Seriously! I'm not going to approve this loverboy or whoever he might be."

"B-but, Aniki…!"

"No."

"Aniki..." Izuna whined. "I really, really like this guy!" His brother raised an eyebrow.

"_And_?"

"… It's… It's the guy that I have been talking about for months! _That_ guy! Remember?" This time Madara had to sigh. Yes, he remembered…

"… Hn."

"So… Could you please, _please_ consider the idea of letting me date him? At least let me test it, before I throw everything out the window." Madara groaned frustrated. "… I know you can't help fearing the worst… (and I appreciate you worry, I do!) but will you please, please consider it? For my sake?" the younger Uchiha asked in a sweet and pleading voice.

"…"

"I thrust this guy, but I promise, _promise_ to call or write you, if I feel pressured or anything likely! I'm not going to let you worry!"

"…"

"So… What do you say?" Madara eyed his brother, before sighing yet again and running a hand through his messy hair.

"… Hn. But I have to approve the boy before it can go _anywhere_! Understood?" Izuna smiled big time. His brother would highly possible let him be in relationship. He was seriously pleased! There were no words for it.

"Hai!"

**Please review! ;)**


	3. Semes has nothing on their mind than sex

"Izuna…" Madara began as he walked into said teenager's room. He was currently busy preparing himself for the upcoming date that day.

"Mmm?"

"… You sure you want to do this?"

"Hai."

"… You're not insecure about what might happen…?" Izuna turned and gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Nope."

"… And you're absolutely sure about that?"

"Hai."

"… Do you know what I'm referring to?"

"Hai."

"… Hn." Izuna turned again and gave another reassuring smile.

"There's no need to worry, Aniki. Tobi's the least threatening guy ever. I'm not fearing that he might jump me out of nowhere or force me to do stuff I'm not interested in."

"… You never know. They're all the same…" Izuna shook his head, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, they only have one thought; sex."

"… It's no lie…"

"I'm going to be all fine, Aniki. Seriously, I promise!"

"… You're going no matter what I say, right…?" 

"… Hn…" Madara sighed frustrated with the answer.

"… Okay." His brother looked confused at him.

"Okay what?"

"… You can go." A smile slowly spread on the younger Uchiha's lips. "But only on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to answer my calls no matter what! I want to be sure that you haven't been pushed into a corner and raped…!" Izuna's smile stayed in place.

"Deal! I promise to answer all your calls! And if I'm too late, I'll call you back or write you not even a second later!" His brother gave him a pointed look.

"You better."

"Hn."

**Please review! ;)**


	4. When Izuna is in contact with his BF

Madara yawned sleepily as he made his way down the corridor to his room. His original plan was to go to bed immediately and get some rest, but it had to wait when he heard _giggling_ coming from his _brother's_ room.

With suspicion racking his brain, Madara smacked the door up, and looked pointedly at the younger Uchiha. Izuna, who was sitting on his bed all dressed for the night, jumped out of shock and then looked surprised at his brother.

"A… Aniki…? What's wrong? You almost gave me a heart attack there…" Madara didn't answer; he just glared at the object in his brother's right hand, and then gave him another pointed look.

"… What are you doing up?"

"Um…"

"And more importantly; _who_ is on the phone? Are you having _phone sex_?..." Izuna jaw dropped. Seriously embarrassing! 

"… I-I… Um…" he stuttered, not sure of what to say. His brother wouldn't like no matter what answer he gave. Madara tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"Well… Um… I-it's…"

Madara didn't plan on waiting for his brother to answer; instead he walked across the room to the younger man's bed and took the phone right out of his hand. Izuna cried frustrated at the action, and gaped disbelievingly at what his brother did next;

He put the phone to his ear and…

"Who is this?" All he got for an answer was some hesitating mumbling, but the Uchiha figured who the person was nonetheless. He glanced shortly down at his brother, before growling; "He'll call you back. _Tomorrow_, jerk! Stay the fuck off my brother!"

With that said; Madara cut the phone of abruptly, and then put his hands on his hips. Izuna didn't believe what just happened.

"A-Aniki…!" he cried, before trying to take back his phone. "How could you? That was my _boyfriend_!"

"Exactly." Izuna frowned, but stayed quiet nonetheless, awaiting his brother's next excuse for being rude to his beloved friend. But he received none… Madara just walked to the door, and put a finger on the light contact. "No more boyfriend today! _Sleep_. Goodnight."

Izuna was about to protest, but his brother cut him off by turning off the light, and closing the door behind him.

"….."

**Please review! ;)**


	5. Sexlife

Madara sighed frustrated, not sure how to put what he had on his mind.

Izuna blinked, as he watched his brother sigh and run a hand through his hair yet again for the hundredth time that hour.

"… Aniki? Ano…"

"…"

"… What's this about? Are you planning on telling me soon?" Madara sighed (again!).

"… No matter how much I hate it; I know it's going to happen sometime soon anyways…" Izuna blinked confused, not really sure about what his brother was pulling. "… So, I have decided to give you this even though you won't need it (because you're not old enough yet. Actually you never will be. Yeah, _right_).

Izuna blinked yet again, when his brother handed him the object. The confused look in his eyes quickly turned to something else; embarrassment.

It was a condom. A blue one of the kind.

He blushed furiously, but somehow managed to show his gratefulness through a smile nonetheless.

"T-thanks, Aniki! I appreciate it. Really!"

"…"

**Please review! ;)**


	6. Sexlife again

A small mourn escaped Uchiha Izuna's lips, as his boyfriend kissed his way down his chest -

_**Hey, I'm busy right now, so leave a message! **_

"_Hey, um… kids…!" _Izuna raised an eyebrow. His brother actually acknowledged his boyfriend's existence. _"Having, um… fun…?" _The Uchiha didn't believe his ears. What the hell was his brother pulling?_ "Don't forget the condom!" _

"…"

**Please review! ;)**


	7. Night out

**DRIIIING DRIIIING **

"Hello?" Izuna giggled, when picking up the phone.

"Izuna? It's your brother. Where are you?" Madara asked with hidden worry.

"Oh, hey Aniki! I'm at a bar with 'Tachi and the rest of the group."

"Ah-hah… And who would that "group" might be? And what exactly are you doing? You're not drinking are you?"

"Nope… The group, you know; Itachi, Deidara, Hidan… Kisame… Tobi…"

Madara stiffened.

"… Tobi? As in _Senju Tobirama_…?"

"Mmm…" Izuna smiled even though his brother couldn't see it. "Tobi!"

"… Izuna, are you sure you're not drunk? You sound rather hyper and… giddy."

"Mmm…"

"… All right… Call me if you're in any kind of trouble."

"Hai!"

They hung up. Madara then decided, not hesitating one second, to call the weasel; Uchiha Itachi. He would know whether his brother was drunk or not.

"Hn?" the younger asked, when picking up the phone.

"Itachi! I need you to keep an eye on Izuna!" The weasel blinked confused.

"Hn?" (Why?).

"Because… Because – no questions! Just do it!" Itachi frowned, annoyed with the older Uchiha's attitude, but he said nothing nonetheless; he knew better than to disagree with Madara.

"… Hn."

"… Are Sasuke with you?" Itachi shook his head even though the other raven couldn't see it.

"No, he's with the kyuubi-boy." Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Ah-hah… And they're all alone?"

"Mmm…" Itachi murmured disinterested, but then it hit him; his brother was alone with the blonde! His cute and innocent baby brother alone with the sex-obsessed blonde! "… Oh my god!" Madara raised an eyebrow in mocked pleasure.

"_Now_, you realize?" The weasel growled deep in his throat. The last thing he needed right now was Madara mocking him.

"_Shut up_!" he hissed. "I don't have time for this! I've got a little brother to save!" Madara laughed, before smirking. Itachi glared at no one in particular. "… What?"

"In your face!"

"…"

"Even though I feel… _sorry_ for you, I can't let you leave the "party". Izuna's there and you have to keep an eye on him."

"I hate you." The glare was clear through his voice. "… Then just what am I going to do about Sasuke…?" Madara shrugged.

"What do I care? Ask somebody to check on him." Itachi snapped his fingers in an approving manner.

"Yeah… That would work! But who…"

"…"

"Kisame is here too…"

"Deidara?" Madara suggested in boredom. He knew it would never work with the blonde. He was practically just as obsessed with Sasuke as the kyuubi-kid,

"No, he's a psycho."

_- __And_ he's a psycho!

"Kakuzu?"

"No, he only cares about money…"

"Sasori?"

"No, he doesn't care about _anything_…"

"… Hidan?"

"No, he's a violent psycho. "

"… Hn."

Just then a crash sounded followed by worried shouts. Both Uchihas' twitched.

"See? That's what happens when you leave people alone/out of sight! Especially my brother…! What if was all the Senju's doing? Attacking my poor, innocent baby brother…"

"…"

"Why are you still here? Go check on him! Do something, woman!" Itachi twitched at the title, but then rolled his eyes and did as ordered nonetheless.

"…"

As soon as they hung up, Madara called his brother yet again on the cellphone. He sounded as giddily as earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Aniki."

"Are you sure? You're not… hurt?" The younger Uchiha shook his head with a small smile.

"Nope. I bumped into a plant by accident and fell to the floor though, but I'm okay. Really!"

"… You bumped into a _plant_? How's that possible?"

"Hn. Well, it was pretty big! And… I'm a little high…" Madara didn't believe his ears. His blood started to boil out of rage and yet worry.

"Are you on _drugs_ now?" Izuna felt silent in confused shock. What the hell was his brother talking about? He would never -! … Maybe his brother was the one on drugs…?

"N-no…! Of course not! I would never -"

"…"

"… Are you sure you're not the one on drugs…?" Izuna asked quietly, not sure if his brother would be angry with the question. Madara didn't answer. "… Aniki…?"

"… If you're not wasted, then why, _why _are you so _giddy_?" The younger Uchiha winced at the harsh tone. "Huh?" Izuna frowned, before deadpanning;

"I'm on coffee*. That's all."

"… Ah…"

Older siblings can't help fearing the _worst_, and Madara is _obviously_ not an exception to that rule.

**The younger Uchiha can't take coffee – it has the same effect as strong, **_**strong**_** alcohol. Seriously people, **_**strong**_**! **

**Please review! ;)**


	8. Home too late

Izuna breathed deeply and then slowly began opening the front door to his and his brother's apartment as silent as possible. As soon as he was inside, he glanced down the corridor with nervous eyes with hope of not finding his brother.

'_Please let Aniki be asleep… Please let Aniki be asleep… Please let Aniki be asleep…!' _

Luckily, he found no sign of Madara and decided to take the chance to sneak into his room unnoticed.

He sighed relieved the moment the bedroom door was safely closed behind him; he had survived so far, and now all he had to do was get a good night of sleep, before the long lecture he knew he would have to listen to in the morning.

There was just one problem…

There on his bed, sat his brother with calm eyes and no threatening aura surrounding him. Izuna gulped. He knew he was in big trouble. He waved nervously.

"H-h-hey, A-Aniki…" A content sigh escaped Madara's lips. Izuna felt himself sweat. "…"

**5 Seconds later**

"_**Uchiha Izuna**__!"_ Madara screamed, while jumping up from the bed. Izuna screamed as well and jumped backwards into his door. "It's fucking 1 o'clock in the morning! _1 am_! _**Where the hell have you been**_?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm _s-s-sorry_, Aniki…" was all Izuna could get past his trembling lips.

"_Sorry_?" Madara repeated flatly. Izuna gulped. _Again_. "That's so _**not**_ good enough young man! You said you would be home latest 10 pm, but yet you didn't! You promised me you would call, write, _whatever_! You _promised_ me you would _inform_ me, if there were change of plans, but yet you still _didn't_! Do you have any motherfucking idea of how fucking _worried_ I was? You could have been killed, raped, kidnapped, tortured, threatened, _you name it_!"

Izuna stayed quiet. He knew anything else would be dangerous. Madara suddenly shot through the room and grabbed his younger by the arms, pushing him fully up against the door in the process.

"_**WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, IZUNA**_?"

Izuna bit his lip in order not to let the sobs escape his lips, but the tears themselves were another story. They spilled freely down his pale doll face.

"I'm _sorry_! Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry, Aniki! I'm so, so sorry! I'm truly sorry! I'm _**SORRY**_!"

Madara sighed deeply, and then shook his head tiredly.

"… Go to bed. We'll discuss it in the morning."

"… H-hai…"

**Chapter ****8! ;P I wrote this part over a year ago with the intend to use it in an other fanfic, but then I figured it sooth this fanfic pretty damn well! Or what do you people say? **

**Thanks for reading! ;D**

**Please review! :3**

**Ps. Happy Birthday, Izu! ;D**** I know this inst exactly an "appropriate" Birthday Gift, but I really wanted to post this! xD **

**I can inform you that I'm working on a new MadaIzu fanfic and the first chapter will be done very, **_**very**_** soon!^.^ It'll be a sort of extra Birthday gift for Izuna and a late one for Madara of course! (You didn't honestly think that I would ignore Madara-sama's Birthday, did you? O.o)**

**I hope you'll all check it out when I post it! ;3 **


End file.
